


Where The Winds Lead

by 8bitbites



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Engie radiates dom energy, M/M, Napoleon Complex, blizzards are only good for one thing and thats fuckin, engie also makes fantastic desserts, spy/engie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitbites/pseuds/8bitbites
Summary: “...You sure this whole thing wasn't just some elaborate plan to sleep with me?"





	1. Cold Hands and Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M_Renoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Renoir/gifts).



> Coldfront is a horrible base with horrible heating. First chapter is fluff, smut is in the second!

A cold wind whipped at the BLU Spy’s nose, its sharpness apparent even under the balaclava he wore across his face. He adjusted his scarf, wrapping it tightly around himself in an attempt to block out the bittering cold-- A fruitless attempt, given how the winds seemed to cut right through the cloth. He absolutely _l_ _oathed_ this base. It was constantly cold and  _snowing_ most of the time. Even now, late in the evening as it was, a heavy snowfall pelted the Spy in his puffy fur lined coat. The temporary bedrooms they stayed in were warm enough, he supposed... but the Spy required _real_ warmth, something only a large heat source could provide.

Luckily, he knew of a certain Texan on the enemy team who had a private workshop on base, and in it, a large custom built heater. _That_ was the reason the cloaked Spy was currently trudging along through the empty battlefield layered in a few inches of snow in the middle of the night. He had no other ulterior motives or any hidden desires to see the Engineer. He _didn’t_ miss the feeling of his arms around him, or the sound of the Engineers laugh-- He _just_ needed a place to get warm. That’s all.

Finally, the Spy arrived off of the battlefield and to a small footpath that lead to a separate building from the main RED base. There were no cameras or prying eyes out this way, so the Spy allowed himself to decloak, and hurried his walk to the building. From one of the small windows, the Spy could see that the lights were on-- a good sign that the Engineer was inside. Dell held strange hours-- he was quite the night owl, as the Spy recalled. The Spy rapped his knuckles against the thick metal door, waiting eagerly to be let inside.

Dell, elbow deep in blueprints, drafting pencils, eraser shavings and scrapped parts, stirred from his heavy focus on his work when he heard a knock at his workshop door. He sat up from the desk he was hunched over, rubbing his tired eyes… He wasn’t sure how late it had gotten; something that often happened when he got _really_ focused. Pushing away from his mountain of work, Dell strolled to the door-- it wasn’t often he got visitors to his workshop, most of his team knew not to bother him while he was working.

“Now, _who_ could that be?” Dell mumbled to himself. He unlocked and opened the metal door, a brow raised as he was faced with a shivering BLU Spy standing in his doorway.

The first thing Spy noticed were Dell's eyes. Baby blue, and _tired_ . He must have been working late, as usual. The laborer often had them obscured, hidden away behind dark protective goggles even _off_ the battlefield. A shame, really. They were _stunning_ …

“Little late for a social call, ain’t it?” He grinned, stepping aside to let the poor man inside. “Don’t tell me you crossed no-man's land just t’see lil’ ol’ me?” Dell teased-- But he really _was_ glad to see the Spy. This base wasn't exactly ideal for the post-battle rendezvous they liked to have; and Dell hadn't seen the Spy in private for a few days.

Spy was met with immediate warmth radiating from inside the workshop as he stepped inside. He allowed himself a sigh of relief, unzipping his puffy parka. He quirked a brow at Dell’s playful gesture, grinning back at him.

“You would not _believe_ the temperature in the bedrooms on base. One.could get hypothermia if they didn't bundle up before bed.” Spy exaggerated, hanging up his coat as the Engineer locked up the front door. “And… it has been quite a while since we've seen each other. I figured we had to chance a meeting _sometime_.” Dell chuckled, moseying over to the Spy to rest a comforting hand on his lower back. The affectionate gesture pooled warmth at the Spy’s cheeks.

“Well, you know you're welcome to stay here as long as ya like, _darlin_ ’. Want a drink?” Dell offered, nodding towards a little area in the corner that seemed to be a makeshift kitchenette.

“ _Yes_. A nice bourbon will--" Dell interrupted with a laugh,

“I was talkin’ more along the lines ‘a  _hot chocolate,_ Henri. But I can spike it for ya, if you like.”

It wasn't often they were able to steal away together like this… Total privacy, with _just_ the two of them. Hearing his name come from Dell's lips so suddenly caused the Spy's head to spin. Granted, it wasn't his  _real_ first name-- The Spy wasn't even sure if he remembered _his own_ given name anymore. He'd gone through so many… Hundreds of names and personas, accents and looks… But _Henri_ was the name he _chose_ to give to Dell. A name that he would only permit to come from _Dell’s_ lips.

“...Yes, of course. That would be fine.” Henri cleared his throat, trying to settle his racing heart… to no avail. He watched as the shorter man made his way to the kitchenette to throw some milk on a single stove burner plugged into the wall. He prepped the rest of the ingredients while the milk was boiling, taking out chocolates and marshmallows and sprinkles along with two large mugs, decorated in the RED team colours. “Good lord Dell-- Is that a blow torch?" Henri asked incredulously as Dell pulled out a small handheld device from a drawer.

“If you're gonna make hot chocolate, you gotta do it _right_ . And don't worry, this is strictly a _culinary_ torch.” Dell sent a warm smile across the room, continuing his prep work. “Have a seat, it'll be ready is a minute.”

Henri was very familiar with Dell's specialty for making desserts-- It was an _incredible_ talent. The Spy had often been given treats as a gift from Dell; small pies and baked goods mostly. Their aroma _alone_ was enough to get your mouth watering. Why the man chose engineering and sciences instead of the culinary arts, Henri would never know.

Henri strode over to a recliner near the electric heater in the corner, slowly feeling warmth return to his chilled body as he sat in the chair. Moments later, the Spy heard the tell-tale sound of the blowtorch and glanced over to see Dell toasting the large marshmallows that were piled into the chocolatey drinks. He topped the melty marshmallows with a layer of chocolate chunks, and then _sprinkles_. Henri couldn't help but grin when Dell handed him the large mug.

“Careful now, it's hot.” Dell warned, sitting in the second recliner across from Henri.

“I fear one day that you may be the cause of my first cavity.” Henri joked, bringing the steaming cup to his lips. It smelled _h_ _eavenly._  A delicious mix of chocolate, thick cream, bourbon, and the delightful scent of toasted marshmallows assaulted Henri’s sensitive sense of smell as he took the first drink.

If the Spy didn't have more control over his faculties, he might have outright _moaned_ from how wonderful it tasted. The heat of the chocolate confectionery warmed him to his core, and for the first time since they'd been moved to this godforsaken base, the Spy felt _genuinely_ comfortable.

Dell glanced over from his recliner, beaming a smile at the Spy as he unwound and _relaxed_ ; something Dell seldom saw him do outside of their private meetings.

“Good?”

“ _Beyond measure_.” Henri answered without missing a beat.

The two sat together for a good while, chatting about whatever came to mind-- Often in conversation, Henri would find himself _staring_ at the Engineer. Not just _looking_ at him, but downright _staring_ . The man was an enigma. A short statured, round bellied, _incredibly handsome_ enigma. Dell was one of the most fearsome opponents on the team when he wanted to be, yet here the enemy Spy was, sharing _hot chocolate_ with him and staring longingly into those gorgeous blue eyes, unable to look away.

They laughed and joked together, discussed work, brought up embarrassing stories from their youths… and soon enough, the Spy noticed that _two hours_ had gone by. That seemed to happen when the two were together-- time flew by without either of them noticing, or _caring_ for that matter.

But, their empty mugs had long since cooled, and the Spy supposed it was time he took his leave to let the man get _some_ sleep.

“My apologies, Dell, it's gotten rather late. I didn't mean to keep you up so long.” The Spy stood from the recliner, adjusting his clothing. Dell glanced over to the clock, whistling as he read the time. It'd gotten that late already?

“I'll be damned-- it _is_ pretty late, huh? But you know you ain't gotta apologize.” Dell grinned, standing up to meet the Spy in front of his recliner. “I like spending time with you like this.” Dell drew closer, smiling that warm smile as his large callused hands straightened Henri’s tie for him.

Henri couldn't help but smile back, his heart jumping hard in his chest as he looked the shorter man in his light blue eyes. Dell bit his lip, letting his hands run across Henri’s chest, his fingers brushing against the expensive material of Henri’s suit. The pair _really_ didn't want to part...

“Dell... _may I_?” Henri asked abruptly with a hopeful tone, leaning his head in closer to the Engineer's. Dell chuckled,

“You know you don't gotta _ask_ .” Dell smirked, standing on his toes to meet Henri’s lips in a _sweet_ , tender kiss. The taller man hummed against Dell’s mouth, tilting his head to deepen their lip lock, holding onto his _dear_ Engineer as if his _life_ depended on it.

When they finally parted, Henri pressed their foreheads together, grinning breathlessly as joy and elation coursed through him.

“I've been wanting to do that _all night_.” Spy sighed, shutting his eyes; as if that would make the moments they shared last just a bit longer.

“That so? What kept you?” Dell teased, pressing a few more gentle kisses to Spy’s neatly groomed jaw with a chuckle, “C’mon, darlin’ let's get you bundled up--" Dell paused as the lights in his workshop fizzed out-- Then flickered back on. “The backup generators just kicked on… What in the Sam Hill…?” Dell strode over to the metal front door and tossed it open… To his surprise, it was a total _whiteout._ Dell couldn't see the path to base, nor any of the buildings in the distance. “Aw, _hell._ ”

Spy glanced over Dells shoulder, grimacing at the sharp gusts of wind and blankets of snow that fell from the heavens. It seemed Mother Nature snuck up on the base, sending a horrid blizzard to make this _already_ _horrid_ mountain even worse.

“ _Mon Dieu, I hate this place_.” Spy hissed under his breath.

“Well, you ain't goin’ out in  _that_ . You'd probably be frozen stiff ‘fore you even made it halfway. Granted you don't get _lost_ first! Hell, I can't even see the RED base in this." Dell chuckled, still incredibly surprised that such a harsh storm had managed to sneak up on them.

The idea of trying to walk back to the BLU base in a blizzard was...  _Unappealing_ to the Spy, to say the least. Dell shut the metal door, giving a sigh,

“Looks like we're stuck here till this clears up. They'll probably call a ceasefire for tomorrow. Ain't _no way we'd be able to fight in two or three feet of snow.”_

Henri raised his brow, a bit of a sly smirk stretching across his features as a realization suddenly hit him like a train.

“So, what you're saying is we're _trapped_ here in this private building? _Together_ ? Oh, _dear_ , however will we pass the time?” He suggests rather _brazenly_ , if he was honest with himself. But he was well past feeling any shame at this point. Dell's face flushed with the insinuation of Henri’s words, a brow raising as he looked his lover over with a lustful eye.

“...You sure this whole thing wasn't just some elaborate plan to sleep with me? Bet you _knew_ there’d be a blizzard tonight all along.” Dell smirked, locking the shop door.

“Yes, mother nature and I conspired on the mountaintop. She knew we hadn't had a _long night_ together in some time.” Spy purred, stretching his long fingers across Dell’s broad shoulders and chest. “She felt pity, and brewed together this perfect storm.” He grinned, leaning in to press a string of hot kisses against Dell’s lips and jaw.

The very _thought_ of their future hours together shot a spark of excitement through them both. They would be _uninterrupted_ \--they could really take their time together without fear of discovery. They could do whatever they wanted, for as _long_ as they wanted, as _loudly as they wanted..._

 


	2. All Tied Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the smut! Third chapter later maybe.

“Yes, mother nature and I conspired on the mountaintop. She knew we hadn't had a long night together in some time.” Spy purred, stretching his long fingers across Dell’s broad shoulders and chest. “She felt pity, and brewed together this perfect storm.” He grinned, leaning in to press a string of hot kisses against Dell’s lips and jaw.

 _"Wouldn't put it past you, sneaky as you are..._ ” Dell spoke, his voice low in the rogue's ear. A wild smirk stretched across Dell’s face as he brought the Spy closer, grabbing at his hips. Henri shuddered at the contact, pressing their mouths firmly together as he rutted his hips against his  _dear_ Engineer's frame. His excitement was growing fast, and a shuddering gasp escaped the assassin as Dell’s warm hands cupped the front of his trousers.

“ _Atta boy_ …” Dell nearly  _growled_  as he felt the member hardening between layers of clothes.

 _God_   _Spy missed this._  Their close embrace, the feeling of Dell pressed against him, the Engineer's  _skilled_  hands pawing and groping at him without abandon-- Even the  _smell_  of him. Machine oil, gunpowder, his sweat, and that  _horribly_  cheap aftershave-- It all combined to create a scent that was uniquely  _Dell_.

It was  _intoxicating._

“C’mere.” The Spy was startled out of his pleasure-filled stupor as Dell spoke, grabbing him by the knot of his tie. He eagerly followed where the Engineer led, and soon found his rear pressed against one of the (thankfully cleaner) desks in the work area.

Dell's hands had the Spy’s belt undone in a matter of moments-- The dark blue trousers clattering to the floor, exposing the Spy’s legs to the warmth of the engineer's workshop. Dell licked his lips appreciatively as he ran his thumb against the stretched fabric straining against Henri’s cock. Henri curled his toes, shuddering at the feeling… The Texan’s hands slowly slipped the waistband of Henri’s underwear down his thighs, watching in anticipation as the erection popped out over the waistband.

“Mm,  _look at that.”_  The Engineer sighed at the sight, taking hold and stroking Henri  _painfully_ slowly. The Spy gulped, his knees wobbling at the friction between his legs.

 _"Dell…”_  He gasped, “Please…” Henri wanted more-- he  _needed_ more.

“Be  _patient_ …” Dell warned with a growl, “Gonna take my time with  _you_ , darlin’. Who knows when we're gonna get a chance like this again.”

Henri audibly whimpered-- both in arousal from the Engineer's  _stern_  tone,  _and_  from frustration. The sound brought that wild smirk back to the engineer's face, and he chuckled, low in his throat.

“Eager lil’ thing ain't you?” The Spy merely bucked his hips with a silent cry of desire, his mind to fuzzied by lust to answer. Dell decided to take pity on the poor man and knelt down on his knees, licking his lips once more as his face leveled with Henri’s desperate need.

" _Oh_ …” Henri gasped as Dell’s hot, wet tongue lapped and flicked at his head. “ _Oh, Dell!_ ” Dell eagerly wrapped his lips around it, sucking and humming against the appendage between his lips. Henri gave out a choked, pleasured sob, reflexively muffling the sound with a gloved hand. His tone quickly changed to one of desperate frustration as the warmth of Engie’s mouth suddenly vanished, however.

“You best put that hand down, if y’know what's _good for you_ _._ ” Dell warned. Even down on his knees, the Engineer was in  _complete_ control of the situation… And Spy  _reveled_ in it. “I wanna hear  _every little sound that comes outta your pretty mouth._ ”

Dell had a point-- far too often did they have to be  _silent_. Muffle their moans and stifle the screams of pleasure for fear of being caught… But here and now, Spy was reminded that he could  _let go._ Trembling, the Spy forced his hands down to his sides, clutching the edge of the desk behind him to make sure they  _s_ _tayed_ there. Satisfied, Dell resumed, his mouth enveloping the swollen cock to suck and bob against it.

“Dell… Dell!  _Ah!”_ Henri moaned, his knuckles whitening as he gripped the desk tighter. Being able to cry out loud like this was…  _liberating_. Dell took  _all_ of Henri into his mouth, feeling the Spy’s heartbeat throbbing against his tongue as he set a steady pace to bob his head. The Engineer's own need was aching-- painfully neglected behind a tented pair of thick coveralls. He unbuckled the damned things and shoved them down, his pace only wavering slightly.

Once the Engineer's own cock had been freed from its stuffy prison, a free hand went to work stroking and jerking himself off. He  _moaned_ at the feeling, finally allowing himself to relieve some of the ache.

The vibrations of Dells voice nearly sent Henri nearly doubling over. Henri glanced down, enamored at the sight of his lover on his knees, pleasuring himself while his cock was in their mouth. It was a gorgeous sight, one he’d  _remember_ , and file away in his memories for later…

He shuddered, his jaw going slack as his hips began to involuntarily thrust in time with the bobbing of the engineer's mouth. Henri panicked as he felt his orgasm quickly building.

“W-Wait! Wait, I'm... _close!_ ” He didn't want this to end for him just yet-- He wanted  _more._  (And honestly, he wasn't as young as he used to be, getting hard again might take time… and Spy didn't _want_ to wait.) Dell slowed, then pulled his mouth off with a  _pop_. Henri looked down at him, his breathing heavy as he focused and calming down.

“Good?” Dell asked, a satisfied smirk on his face.

“Smug, aren't you?” Spy dared, smirking breathlessly back at his lover.

“Can’t help but be. Seein’  _you..._ like  _that?_ ” He purred, standing up and abandoning his coveralls on the floor. “Seein’ that cool façade of yours fall away, hearin’ you call my name like a damn  _prayer?_ ” Dell gave a low, breathy chuckle, “Makes a man feel a certain  _way,_  darlin’.”

Henri swallowed,  _hard_.

“You're a  _horrible_ tease, Dell Conagher.” The Spy huffed, but was soothed by Dell stretching up to capture his lips in a kiss… _Damn him._

“Guilty as charged… C’mon now, let's continue this somewhere else.” Dell’s fingers wrapped around Henri’s tie once more, leading him and his aching need away from the work area… and then past the recliners, towards the heavy doors marked  _STORAGE_.

“You wish to bed me… in the  _storage_  room?” Spy asked incredulously as he was led inside. It was pretty empty for a “s _torage room_ ,” seeing as there were only a few boxes, a beat up set of drawers and an old desk stashed away in the corner. Then again, this wasn't the Engineer's  _main_ workshop. Henri cocked a brow up as Dell strode over to a wall, watching curiously.

“Well, it's used as a storage room,  _mostly_ . But...” Dell ran his fingers along the seam of the paneling on the wall, and then pressed down into it. With a  _click_ and a  _creak,_ a hidden bed emerged from the panel wall, and Dell lowered it to the ground. “Oh, guessin’ we’re gonna need a lil’ somethin’...” Dell mumbled as he reached into one of the drawers-- pulling out a familiar looking bottle and tossing it onto the bed for later.

“...Color me impressed, _cher_.” Spy chuckled, wrapping his slender arms around Dell's shoulders. The shorter man chuckled,

“Ready to get back into it?”

Henri nodded, biting his lip. His need was still aching-- unsatisfied from the denied orgasm earlier. Dell made short work of undoing the buttons on Spy’s shirt, leaning in, to bite and kiss at the newly barred skin of Henri’s chest.

“ _Mm,_ ” Henri hummed, rolling his shoulders to send the shirt and his tie crumpling to the ground. Dell took Henri’s still gloved hand, leading him to the bed. It's sheets were cool against the Spy’s heated body, sending goosebumps across his skin as he lay on his back.

Dell hovered atop the Spy, kissing and sucking hickies into Henri’s chest. Henri took the moment to discard his gloves; and now all that was left was his  _mask,_  the thin layer of fabric keeping him from being  _completely_ exposed.

Dell glanced up, having the same realization as he began kissing the line where the mask met the skin of his neck. This part was always the hardest for Henri. Dell had seen him without the mask several times already but… Well, it never really got easier for him, and Dell  _knew_ that. He was always careful when it came time to remove the balaclava. His warm hands would ease the fabric up slowly, stopping whenever the Spy tensed, only to start again when Henri felt comfortable continuing.

Once the dark fabric had been removed, Dell took a moment to drink in the Spy’s gorgeous, sharp features. His high cheekbones, his sharp jawline, his mussed black hair with large streaks of grey…

“Beautiful.” Dell sighed, pressing a firm kiss to the Spy’s lips, which was returned _eagerly_. “God, you're gorgeous.” Dell cooed, reaching between them to wrap his hand around Henri’s stiffened member, biting his lip as the rogue shuddered and gasped. Dell cocked a brow up as Henri grabbed his hand, stopping his stroking motions.

“Your… Your shirt. Take if off first.” This _s_ _parked_ something in Dell, that wild smirk creeping its way back onto his face again.

 _"Oh?_  I'm thinkin’ you forgot that this ain't  _your_ rodeo, slim.” Dell reached over the bed to retrieve the silky blue tie the Spy had discarded. “Show me your hands.” Dell growled, and Henri wantonly complied, baring his wrists so Dell could bind them together with his tie.

“How  _cruel._ ” Spy shuddered, testing the give of the bind. Dell chuckled,

“ _You ain't seen nothin’ yet.”_ Dell teased as he straddled the Spy, rubbing their cocks together with a low moan. Dell scooped up the bottle and poured some of its cool contents into his palm. He wrapped his large, slick hand around them both, stroking and rutting his hips against Henri’s.

Henri gasped at the feeling, balling his fists in their restraints as he writhed beneath the Engineer, his mouth open in a silent moan.

“Mm, just like that…” Dell praised as Henri rocked his hips into his hand… The Spy was a  _damn_ gorgeous sight to behold. Laid out, wrapped up pretty with locks of his hair stuck to his forehead; his hips thrusting out, desperate and longing for his touch… Dell shuddered--

“ _Henri_ … _Fuck_.” Dell swore, forcing himself to part from the Frenchman beneath him before he lost control then and there. The Spy’s cock throbbed,  _desperate_ for a release, as did his own. It was time to move things along.

Dell helped Henri into a comfortable position, his legs bent and spread open. Dell pressed a slick finger gently against Henri’s entrance, biting his lip as the Frenchman tried to stay relaxed.

“ _A_ _h…"_  Henri sighed as the Engineer's first digit entered in, pumping and curling inside, followed swiftly by a second. This made the rogue groan, tugging against his restraint as he longed to dig his nails into the mattress.

“Good?” Dell asked, making sure he wasn't hurting him.

“ _More._ ” Spy demanded-- “ _P_ _lease…_ ” Spy tacked on, not wanting to endure another round of punishmental teasing. Dell grinned, scissoring his fingers and pumping them in just a bit faster… And then the third followed, causing the Spy to whine, his hips rocking back onto the digits.

 _“Dell!”_ The Spy grunted, panting hard, _“S'il vous plaît._ I need it… I need _you_.”

“What's that, darlin’? Can't hear you.” Dell teased, keeping his relentless pace, letting his fingers curl and brush against Henri’s prostate.

“ _Please!!_ Oh, please, Dell! I _beg_ you--" Spy was past shame at this point. He needed Dell inside him, and he needed him  _now._  Satisfied, Dell removed his fingers, then took a moment to tug his shirt over his head and properly lube himself up.

Henri’s eyes hungrily took in Dell’s nude form-- his _broad, hairy chest_ , and his soft paunchy middle that hid away a layer of strong muscles… God, he was incredible.

“Ready for me, darlin’?” Dell asked,

“ _Yes..._!” Spy answered eagerly, biting down on his lip as Dell pressed the tip into his entrance, slowly pushing deeper, and  _deeper_ , until they finally reached the hilt, and Dell paused to let Henri adjust. And  _o_ _h_ , how Henri  _loved_ this feeling. Being completely  _full._ Now, Dell wasn't much in the way of length, but God was he  _t_ _hick_ , and  _very_ experienced.

“F...Fuck…” Dell grunted, drawing his hips back slowly, then back in at a faster pace. Henri let out a pleasured sob, throwing his head back.

“God, Henri, you're so  _beautiful_ like this...” Dell ran a soothing hand along Henri’s hip, “You're doin'  _so_  good, sugar,” Dell praised, thrusting in and out again, starting to set a quick pace. Soon, the only sounds in the room were heavy breathing, broken moans and the hard wet  _smack_  of skin meeting skin.

“Dell!” Spy sobbed, pleasure wracking his body as his lover thrusted deep into him. “Harder, Dell... _Dell, oh, Dell, fuck! Just like that!_ ”He pulled against the silk tie, and Dell moaned in response, leaning in to capture his lips in a heated kiss.

“That's a pretty little song you're singin’, darlin…” He growled into Henri’s ear, undoing the binds around his wrists, which quickly grabbed at his shoulders. “ _Lemme hear it_ _again_...”

His hands gripped Henri’s hips tight, thrusting mercilessly into him. Henri’s eyes rolled back as each thrust sent shockwave after shockwave of bliss straight through every nerve of his body.

“Dell!” Slender hands found purchase on Dell’s muscular biceps, grasping tight as his orgasm built up and  _up_ . “Dell, oh  _yes_ ,  _Dell!_ ” Henri cried out as the wall holding his orgasm at bay finally cracked. His body tensed, tightening around Dell as he gave a choked cry. Tears of pleasure spilled out of the corners of his eyes as he came onto his stomach, and Dell found his own orgasm as Henri tightened around him, riding out the blissful feeling with a few final, deep thrusts.

“Henri…” Dell sighed after the pleasure died down, “Oh, Henri…” The Engineer carefully pulled out, and quickly kissed away the tears staining the Frenchman’s cheeks. “You alright, darlin’?”

Henri nodded, his eyes lidded with exhaustion.

“Yes, it was just… Good Lord, that was  _wonderful_.” He grinned, feeling a familiar, but satisfying ache set in.

“Hope it wasn't too much.” Dell chuckled, standing up to go fetch a rag from one of the drawers in the room.

“ _Non_ , it was  _perfect.”_ The Spy leaned in for a few more kisses once Dell had returned to the bed, humming with content. “...Perhaps this base isn't so bad after-all.”

Dell laughed as he carefully cleaned his lover up,

“Yeah? Well, looks like we'll have to watch the weather a little closer, now.”

“ _Indeed_.” Henri grinned, pulling the blankets up over the both of them. He wrapped his slender arms around his dear,  _warm_ engineer, feeling the deep rumble of Dell’s laughter against his ear, and his lover's arms tightly embracing him.

“ _Je t’aime, Dell... Mon cher ingénieur."_ The Spy muttered in French, burying his face against Dell’s chest.

_“Love you too, Henri.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Might add a third chapter to this later! We'll see...!


End file.
